


Virals Oneshots

by shelton-devers (MidnightBlueMoon), witchofaiaia



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/shelton-devers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofaiaia/pseuds/witchofaiaia





	Virals Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tella (EllaXTory). ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Tory's pov.

Ella lunged forward for the ball, without hesitation or second thought she kicked it with all her might. It sailed past the other team's defense, moved like a speeding bullet by the goalie, and straight into the goal. The game was over, and our team won the match. We huddled together, sharing high-fives and playful backslaps. We hoisted the dark-haired girl onto our shoulders and carried her around the field, singing an off-key version of "We Are The Champions". After a moment we let her down, and congratulated the other team on a game well-played, shaking hands with them.  
"That team was nothing," Ella snorted, as the other team walked away. "Easy win." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, and tied it up into a ponytail.  
"You kidding? Your kick won us the game, we were at a tie!" I shook my head, we kept walking down the field. I wiped my forehead, back at it again with the profuse sweating.  
"Yeah, but I knew we were going to win," he waggled her eyebrows. "Besides," she turned serious, "they could've made plenty of shots at us, but they didn't. A poor team, could barely work together."  
"I guess you're right, we just couldn't afford another tie, or a loss."  
Ella nodded slowly, then stopped walking beside me. She linked our arms together, and leaned toward me. I could feel her breath warm against my skin. "Follow me, I got a surprise." She lead me towards the benches that friends and family usually sat to watch the games, now empty. I didn't resist, but questions filled me head. "Why is she taking me here?" "What is she planning?" "Should I be scared?"   
My hand was coated with sweat and began to shake, my heartbeat picked up as he got closer to the benches. My mouth went dry, like I just shoveled sand into my mouth. Soon we were behind the steel bleachers, out of sight from the coach and team. We sat down next to each other, shoulders touching. I suddenly became self conscious about how I smelled after the game, and how I must've looked.  
She turned to me, her expression unreadable. Her green eyes stared into mine, and she moved closer to me, so we were inches apart. I felt my face flush, and hers did as well, before I knew it she closed the distance between us, her lips on top of mine. Her hands held my face, gently. At first I was caught off guard, startled by what just happened, but melted into the kiss. Her lips were soft and smooth, and tasted like fresh mint. She pulled away after a moment, our foreheads touching, both of us catching our breaths. Ella grinned, and planted a kiss on my lower neck, and moved up to my mouth. Leading me, she stood up, I went with her still locked in a kiss. I held her hips, she broke from the kiss, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist as I held her. She was surprisingly light, or maybe I was just stronger than I thought.  
We dove into another kiss, backing into the benches. Her lips moved from my lips to my jaw, to my neck and back.   
"Ella? Victoria? We're leaving, unless you're walking you have to come back with the team," coach called out loud, unaware of where we were, and what we were up to.  
She paused, her lips hovering above my jawline, "We can walk, right?"   
"Definitely," I smiled. "Or I can carry you."  
She giggled, "That'd be a treat."


End file.
